Eternal Darkness: Before the Beginning
by AkiraKatou
Summary: ONE SHOT. Alex is devastated because of her grandfather´s death and the police´s indifference. An unexpected phone call from Washington will lead her to her unknown destiny: Saving Humanity...


Eternal Darkness: Before The Beginning

It's been two weeks since Alex Roivas received such terrible news. Her grandfather, Edward Roivas was found murdered in the Roivas Family Estate, at Rhode Island.

The police hadn't found any clue about the people involved on the crime. It was the strangest case of the town's history. The mansion didn't have any sign of intrusion, not even at windows or doors. No kind of a weapon track, no footprints in the scene of the crime and the oddest one was the Edward's body was found with no head, making the corpse unrecognizable.

It has been almost two weeks since her grandfather's funeral. The closest persons to the Roivas family gave their condolences to Alex, a person with a strong personality, faded a little because of the tragedy. Lodged at a hotel near the town, she was lying on the bed, thinking about the conversation she had with the detective a few hours ago. He invited her to lunch and after finishing their meals, he informed her that there wasn't anything they could do anymore. The conclusion was that the case was being closed because of lack of proofs.

She was disappointed of the police's system, their indifference about the case and, the most: her incapacity of helping them to get the person who stole her only living relative. When she began to prepare to sleep, the phone rang all around the room.

Hello?.- Alex asked.

Miss Roivas. Good Night. Sorry to disturb you at this time, but you got a call from Washington. A man named Joseph Ryder. Do you wish to take it?

Yes, please… Thank you.

Hello?.- Joseph said, with little concern.

Joseph… Hi.- Alex said, with indifference…- How are things in Washington?

Great… The usual, you know…Alex, are you all right?.- Asked Joseph.

Yes, I am.

You liar… You called at school about… what happened at Rhode Island… and that you weren't coming for exams… Are you sure you are all right?

I'm better, thanks Joe.- Alex answered.

No, you are not ok. You can't fool me.- he suddenly said, again with concern in his voice.- They said that your grandfather perished… Why didn't you tell Lena or me? We'll always support you, you know… You can count on us…

I'm sorry, Joe. I know that. But this case is different… Joe… I wanted to keep it for myself; I didn't want to disturb you or any one else…

Alex wanted barely to cry. She has been holding tears since she saw for the last time her grandfather… more specific, the body… She couldn't resist any longer. She let her guard down. She began to cry.

Crying is not bad, Alex, If you wish it, do it… You need to release the pain… And don't think that me or Lena will be disturbed of things like that, ever again… understand girl?

She did that for ten minutes. She remembered when her parentswere killedon that mysterious accident when she was just a little girl, the day she began living with Edward in Rhode Island, all the moments she shared with him together and the last time she was there, celebrating with her friends and Edward her acceptance in Washington University.

Thanks, Joseph.

Any time… Can I go with you, with Lena? On that place all alone… You need support.

No, it's all right. Besides, I think I'll stay more time here… I need to take from the house some stuff… Please, don't sacrifice yourself… The exams will begin tomorrow, and you need to study.

What about you? Why are you going to be there for more time and losing exams?

The police…

Alex… You must understand that they are doing their job…

No, they aren't. They closed the case…

Be reasonable. The circumstances of the murder are strange… they couldn't find anything. It was the most obvious choice.

Because my grandfather's death occurred in bizarre circumstances…for more reason, they have to work on it…

Alex, don't be stubborn…

I'll get help from another police department… I have to do something!

You can't solve it by yourself!

Joseph noted that Alex's attitude changed immediately. She didn't response. She kept silence, that fact scared him. He knew her very well. "She will do something. I know it". He thought with despair.

I think…- Alex finally spoke, with determination on the sound on her voice. - That I will take cards on this matter.

What… What do you mean?

I'll check the mansion… by myself…

You have lost your mind…

I haven't. I feel that what am I going to do is the best.

Please, Alex… leave it to the right people…

I did that for two weeks. Now it's my turn to research… Joseph… I'll call you tomorrow… I'll be fine don't worry…

Wait…

Say hi to Lena on my behalf… And please don't tell anyone about this…

No, wait, Alex…

Goodnight…

Alex!

Alex hung up the phone. She checked her watch. "It's almost midnight," She thought. "It's weird and creepy going alone to the house, but something inside me tells that I have to go right now. I'll listen to it".

With determination, she took the car's and the mansion's keys, got out of the room, got inside her beautiful blue car and drove away, going with determination to her once old sweet home, unknowing about what was going to confront, her position as the guardian of light and, most of all, that hard destiny: to save all humanity


End file.
